Standup
by hana reikon
Summary: House wife Kagome has had enough of her husband who is a woman beater and cheater. She confronts him in order to leave him and get beaten badly. What happens when Rin runs for her new teacher for help.
1. Chapter 1

Stand up

Ok now that finals are over I can finally sit down and write this is just an idea for a new story. The other one is close to completion so I thought 'What the heck' If you like it review and I shall continue if I get responses that are good. Don't be afraid to share ideas I don't mind at all. In fact I encourage it.

Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing sad but true.

Chapter 1

Yet again her husband Inuyasha stayed in the city at his job. She knew what was going on she was not stupid he had some woman in the city and was throwing their marriage of 15 years to the side. She had given him two beautiful children Shippo now six and Rin at 13. She put up with it as long as she could until he had called again tonight. He had already stayed in the city all week this week and now called to say he would be staying the weekend as well to do some work for a big presentation come up.

**Flash back**

"_So who is it that you are fucking this time Inuyasha? Is it the secretary or have you branched out to picking them up off the street?" Kagome snapped. _

"_Shut up bitch you don't know what you are talking about!" Inuyasha shouted._

"_Whatever just make sure that you actually come home Monday night it is after all your little girls birthday."_

"_Keh whatever you spoil them too much." He sneered._

"_Well someone has to since their father isn't here. When you get home we need to have a long talk." Kagome hung up._

"That was a bad idea Kags you know his temper." Sango whispered from behind her.

"That's alright I plan on serving him with divorce papers when he gets home. That private investigator has some very explicit pictures proving adultery." Kagome shrugged. "Add to that the pictures and police report from the last time he beat me and it should be no contest. Everything is in my name anyway and I have been keeping my salary from the job I have been working aside all this time. Hell he doesn't even come home enough to know I have a job. I have a nice nest egg set aside so between that, this house having been paid off already and my car to me and the kids should be good for a long time."

"I hope you're right if you stay with that man he will kill you one day. Just remember you and the kids are welcome in my home if you need it." Sango murmured.

"You live in a two bedroom Sango. We will make it."

Sunday night Inuyasha came home around 11pm obviously drunk. "Bitch how dare you tell me we need to talk. Who do you think you are? It's not like you will leave me." He slurred.

"That is exactly what I am doing Inuyasha. I want a divorce."

"You can't leave me I will not allow it!" He lashed out at her catching the side of her head and knocking her to the ground. Taking off his belt he began to beat her with the buckle end not only leaving welts but cutting deep into her skin. When she finally fell to the ground he began to kick her over and over. Finally he stopped and spat on her. "Get your divorce bitch I am done with you anyhow."

Kagome crawled to the phone haltingly pulling it down by the cord but passed out before she could even dial it. The children found her the next morning. "Momma! Wake up momma please!"

Rin picked up the phone from her mother's hand to dial it but it was dead from being off the hook all night. She began to sob in earnest turning to Shippo "Wait here. It's too far to get auntie Sango, but my new teacher lives close he will know what to do."

Rin ran the three blocks to her new teacher's home knocking frantically on his door. He came jogged down the steps in pajama pants not bothering with a robe at the insistent knocking. "Rin what are you doing here?"

"Please Mr. Taisho my momma is hurt daddy must have come home last night. She is not waking up. Please help!" Rin sobbed.

"Alright." he said grabbing his keys from the table and jacket from a rack by the door. He jumped in the car and drove to the house he had dropped the little girl off at before. What he found appalled him a small woman lay crumpled on the floor a blood trail marking where she had dragged herself across the floor. She was cover in dried blood welts and cuts and had a large bruise just below her temple. A little boy sat on her legs sobbing his heart out begging her to wake up. "Dear god. Rin has this happened before?"

Rin nodded. "Momma told him she wanted a d'vorse last night. I woke up and was gonna come down for a drink but got scared when I saw daddy."

Sesshomaru bent down carefully scooping the woman up. "Is there anyone we can call to meet us at the hospital?"

Rin nodded. "I was gonna call Grandma and auntie Sango, but the phone didn't work." He handed her his cell and told her to call and have them meet at the nearest hospital. He looked down at the woman in his arms she was so small hardly bigger than her oldest child. He wanted to get hold of the bastard who did this for just five minutes.

He paced the hallway like a caged lion after calling the school to get a substitute. Her family had arrived but Rin refused to let go of him. Finally the doctor came out.

"Are you the family?" At the affirmative answer from her mother he began to speak. "Well she is stable but I am not going to lie. She cannot take another beating like that. She has several broken ribs one of which punctured her lung, the blow to the head gave her a minor fracture of the skull and she lost a lot of blood. We had to put in a total of 80 stitches for the worst cuts. I will personally testify for her against whoever did this. We have taken pictures and added them to her file."

"She told her husband last night they were getting a divorce and he went over the edge according to the little girl." Sesshomaru said tightly. "I am her new teacher she ran to me for help."

The doctor nodded. "This is not the first time he has put her in the hospital. Her poor little body can't take any more of this abuse another beating like this will probably kill her." Rin threw herself into her teachers' arms sobbing her little heart out. "She will have to stay here a few days at the very least this time. Mrs. Higurashi I need you to talk her into staying she is in no shape to go home and take care of two young ones, and we had to give her a sedative to keep her from pulling out the iv to get dressed and go home already."

They all grouped into the room while Mrs. Higurashi begged Kagome to stay in the hospital. She adamantly refused saying that she had children to take care of, a home to run, and a job to go to. Sesshomaru shook his head in shock but had to admire the tiny woman. She was so strong willed and unwilling to give up any of her power over her life for any amount of time.

"Alright how about a compromise, I live only a few blocks away so it is no trouble to stay and help at night before going home to change for work. If you agree to stay home in bed you can come home say tomorrow." Sesshomaru offered up.

"I don't know you. How can I possibly allow you to.." Kagome started.

"I am your daughters' teacher she ran to me for help this morning. The fact is it sounds like you need a man there in case your husband tries to do this again."

"In case you didn't notice it was a man who did this to me. The last thing that I need is another man coming in and trying to tell me what to do." Kagome growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stand Up

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I don't own my favorite people I only get to play with them.

As soon as Kagome's head hit the pillow she fell into a light sleep. It did not take long for a nightmare invaded her peace.

_He kicked her in the stomach repeatedly before she fell to the ground. He punched her in the face before she was able to get up stomping on her hands and arms. She screamed as she felt and heard the breaking of her fragile bones. _

_'' You better get this house cleaned before I get home. Or else.'' And with that he slammed the door to go to work._

_She crawled to the kitchen slowly cleaning it crying in pain. When Inuyasha returned he gathered her up crying his apology and swearing it would never happen again. That was her first of many trips to the different emergency rooms in the area. She never went to the same one unless it had been a long while._

She thrashed around on the bed finally falling from her bed waking herself. Sighing she picked myself up off the floor and looked at the bedside clock. 5:30, time to get breakfast going and make lunches before she sent the kids to school.

Walking downstairs Rin's teacher was still stretched out on the couch sleeping peacefully. The man really was beautiful damn it. Why could she never be smart and fall for someone like him. Moving slowly she put together ham and cheese omelets and made coffee before going to wake the children.

Kagome screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder startling her. Her arms came up as if to protect herself. "Damn him!" Sesshomaru swore pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry I should have let you know I was there I did not mean to frighten you. I would never hurt you."

Kagome sighed stepping out of his arms. "I made breakfast it was the least that I could do, please sit down. I need to go wake the children."

"Already awake mamma" Shippo tugged at her pajama pants. Bending down she started to lift him when he was whisked off the ground by Sesshomaru who pushed her into a chair and set him gently into her lap.

"You are not even supposed to be up and about yet super mom. No heavy lifting." Sesshomaru put the food out just as Rin came in to sit down rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kagome looking up at him smiling her eyebrow rose. "Are you trying to say my son is fat?"

"I am so not falling into that trap. Now after you eat will you go back to bed willingly or must I play the cave man and carry you to bed." Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome's face colored at the mental image created by this beautiful man carrying her to bed. "I still have to make the children's lunches and get them to school.

"I can make lunches and they will be coming with me to school since I work there anyway there will be no problem at all. I shall bring the children and dinner home with me. Don't let me catch you in this kitchen again." He mock growled.

"Fine I will go to bed as soon as I clean my mess." Kagome huffed scooting her son from her lap to stand. She got no further than 2 steps towards the sink before she was swung up in his arms and headed for the stairs. "You have got to be kidding me. I cannot be kept invalid prisoner in my own home! Put me down!"

Kagome pouted in bed dozing on and off all day. She did not hear the door open and close around 3 that afternoon. When the door to her bedroom opened she only turned away from the hall light mumbling in her sleep. She was jerked out of her sleep when her husband who had used his key to let himself in dragged her from the bed by the hair. She couldn't make it to her feet as her body was dragged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Damn bitch just can't die can you? I am not going to pay you alimony. I am going to bring my new woman here and ship those brats off. Perhaps I should just get rid of them to though and make it look like a convenient house fire to collect the insurance." He picked up a butcher knife cutting her hair close to her head.

"You son of a bitch I have told you for years. That while you may seem to think I am your personal punching bag you will never touch my children." She clambered shakily to her feet.

"Are they here? I will kill them in front of you just to punish you bitch."

'He doesn't know they're not here.' She thought moving to block the stairs her mind racing. If she could hold him off long enough no matter what happened to her then there would be proof in her injuries or death to put Inuyasha away and keep her children safe. Luckily when this became a pattern she thought to set Sango up as legal guardian if anything were to happen to her.

"I don't know what has made you grow a back bone, but I will damned well beat it out of you." Inuyasha snarled.

His fist struck her solidly in the chest sending her sprawling into the wall. He grabbed me by the neck and flung me against the wall, next to the stairs. I screamed as I saw his fist come out of no-where and hit me in the face.

"Will you make this mistake again?" he said, almost shouting.

"You won't touch them!" she squeaked.

Tears leaked out of my eyes and mixed in with the blood, already on my face. I was in so much pain. My arm was stuck between my back and the wall, in a way an arm is VERY painful to bend in.

He kicked me hard in the stomach and I heard the crunching of some of my ribs. The wind was blown out of me so fast my head span dangerously, I saw the door slam open and Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha and then I blacked out.

**An: I do not want anyone to think that abuse is alright in any way. As someone who has been through it and gotten away this story is one I felt I needed to write. If someone is hurting you DO NOT stay out of fear. If there are children involved take them and run to the nearest safe place. I beg you get help.**


End file.
